


Choosing love.

by BunnyJess



Series: SladeRobin Week 2020 [11]
Category: DCU, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Abusive Family, Abusive Parents, Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Discrimination, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Good Slade Wilson, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Neglect, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Verse, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Premature Birth, Protective Slade Wilson, Secret Relationship, Triplets, entitled Dick Grayson, entitled Wally West, for the robins, from the family, implied Jason/Dick/Wally, married, mixed up ages, supportive friends, supportive slade wilson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Day six of Sladin week – Trapped together, family intervention, or Earth-3/Evil BatsBack home after avoiding everyone for six months instead of coming home for almost every holiday like before, Jason knew shit would hit the fan. He just has to cling to the hope that he and Slade won’t end up trapped in the restaurant or facing an ‘intervention’ by his family.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Series: SladeRobin Week 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985017
Comments: 20
Kudos: 161
Collections: SladeRobin Week 2020





	Choosing love.

The sudden storm that washed over Gotham just as the Wilson family jet landed told Jason everything he needed to know about just how this meeting was going to go. Dark storm clouds. Lashing rain. Horrific thunder and blinding lightning. His head thunked back against the headrest.

Rolling his head onto his shoulder Jason took in his mate. It was clear his anxiety was pinging across their bond. Fidgeting in his seat and looking for all the world like he was walking into an antenatal scan for potentially bad news, not a meeting with Jason’s former pack.

Former pack.

The very idea made Jason laugh. They’d never been pack. Not really.

Not since they’d discovered he’d presented as an omega on the streets. Missing the chance to do whatever it was they’d been thinking. Jason supposed it could have been innocent, building a pack bond with an unpresented pup is supposedly easier according to outdated research, research the elites were fond of following.

Then again, who knows.

All Jason knows is that the second they’d discovered he was an omega they’d closed off. He wasn’t ever welcome at Wayne Enterprise, or allowed to be around Dick’s friends when they were in the manor. It only got worse once Tim, Cass, and Damian joined the family. All now alphas. All treating him differently, obviously on the orders of Bruce. No roughhousing for him. No games of tag in the rain. He was marked as _other_ from the second he’d been discovered.

Still, they acted like a pack of alphas would towards a closely bonded pack omega. Clearly not noticing the lack of feedback on Jason’s end. Protective bordering on possessive. Every potential mate during his school years had been run off by them. It had been a blessing to get accepted into Stanford. Running off to Cali had been the best decision he could have made.

Now, back home after avoiding everyone for six months instead of coming home for almost every holiday like before, Jason knew shit would hit the fan.

He hadn’t meant to get mated without them at the ceremony, or without them even knowing he had a mate. Two years had flown by so quickly and Jason knew this would be his last chance to tell the family in person. They’d just wanted something small. Just their closest friends and family. For Jason that had been the ones he’d found, not the adoptive family who’d always held him back. Even going so far as to try and convince him not to move to Stanford.

He just couldn’t put this off any longer. Hand falling to his stomach and the reasons behind his return, hidden under his huge red hoody, made a soft smile grace his features. Large cat eats relaxing as his tail wound around Slade’s wrist, guiding his hand to the bump there.

Slade was everything he’d ever dreamed of on the streets. A true prime alpha; bobcat heritage showing through in the short fluffy white tail, hidden to all except Jason, and tufted ears poking through his white hair. His more wild personality showing up in unexpected ways that never failed to prove to Jason how much he was loved. Be it forcing him to sleep when all he wanted to do was write his latest book, or scooping him up as if he weighed nothing and spending the next twenty-four hours ravishing his omega. Slade did it all.

All his life he’d assumed he was a mutt. Some weird cross-breed that was worth little. Feral and untamed.

Then their latest development happened and the truth was revealed. Jason’s own jaguar heritage coming to light. Both of them descended from wild cats. It explained why he’d struggled to fit in with a pack of people whose animal features were all domesticated animals. He was meant to be with someone as wild as him, one society would consider feral or unworthy.

The trip from the jet to the restaurant was a blur. Jason had set everything up perfectly. A public location to hopefully prevent too much of a scene. Before hotel check-in so they could leave without their luggage being taken off the jet if need be. Even the day had been chosen carefully to account for his family’s many commitments.

The small diner was one he’d loved coming to as a kid. His mama making the journey further uptown with him on both their birthdays to treat them right. Willis coming with them occasionally back before it all went to hell.

Slade slipped an arm around his waist and pulled him into his side. Subtly scenting him. The sight they made making more than one passerby stop and stare. Two people over six foot tall, refusing to hide their more animalistic behaviours with their twitching ears and Jason’s tail wrapped around Slade’s wrist, and broader than average, you’d expect to smell two alphas not the scent of a mated omega.

“I’m here. Their opinions can’t impact your life anymore.” Slade rumbled. His breath causing one of Jason’s striking black ears to twitch.

“Let’s just get this over with.” He straightened himself out and marched towards the diner. Heart dropping as he saw the sign attached to the door.

_Closed for a private event_.

He should have guessed they’d go this far. They’d probably changed all the servers to friends just so they could blow up at him without it being leaked to the press. _Wayne pack rip their omega to shreds_ isn’t the best headline in the world.

Walking in didn’t give Jason the same giddy feeling it’d given him years ago, or even just two years ago when he’d dragged Slade across the country to show him a part of his past. Instead it felt like walking to his execution. That slow, foreboding walk down death row. The feeling only lessened by Slade at his back. The alpha’s presence a soothing reassurance he’d not felt until Slade.

Bruce stood first, clearly having been watching the door. Jumping to come and greet Jason until he froze. The scent of a mated pair and Slade at Jason’s back sending a ripple of anger and disappointment through him that reverberated to the rest of the Wayne pack. Jason the odd one out as he had subtly severed their bonds during his years at Stanford.

“Hello Jason,” Bruce didn’t sound welcoming. He didn’t even sound like a man who was happy to see his son after so long. No he looked like a man who was about to tear into his pup for their life choices. “You had news?”

“Hey Pops. It’s good to see you too.” Despite all the trepidation and the severing of bonds they were still Jason’s first stable pack. The people who’d taken him in without question m after he’d stolen from them. The people who gave Jason freedom once it was clear that’s what he needed to flourish.

Bruce moved then, as if remembering himself. Pulling Jason into a tight hug and scenting him. Where once it might have calmed Jason or at the very least lessened the anxiety, now it did nothing but enrage the omega in him, an alpha putting their scent on him that wasn’t _his_ alpha.

“It is always good to see you Jay-Lad.” He squeezes Jason’s shoulder just as the rest of the family surrounded them. Wally, Stephanie, and Conner remaining at the table as the family took turns in greeting Jason.

No-one mentioned Slade. Each person who touched him just looking away from the hulking man behind him. Choosing to focusing on him instead.

It was only once seated, Bruce and Dick trying to sit on either side to keep his mate away from him until Jason had snarled about leaving then and there. His news leaving with him. They’d relented with a glare at the older man, returning to their seats beside their own mates, Wally and Selina.

Jason knew he’d not be able to last through dinner without telling them. He could hardly wait for the waitress to take his and Slade’s drinks orders. By some miracle he managed.

“We have news,” Jason started once the drinks were served. Hand slipping into Slade’s. “We’re expecting triplets. Standard due date would be February 21st but because it’s triplets it’ll be closer to December 27th.”

A deadly silence blanketed the table. The shift in energy palpable to everyone there, not just the omegas. Sour notes flooding the room and scrunching noses.

“What the hell?” Dick slammed his hand on the table making Jason jump. The action, the tone, the black hair and blue eyes sending the younger man back to the days when Willis would be at his angriest.

“It’s clearly not true. This _alpha_ hasn’t even formally requested to court our pack omega, he couldn’t possibly have gotten Jason pregnant without force which is something he would fight to prevent.” Damian said.

Jason wanted to throttle the uppity alpha who thought he was more than he was. The urge growing as more and more heads began to bob, agreeing with the bullshit statement. “Slade did not force me and I am not lying.” Jason pulled his hoody off. The advanced bump due to carrying triplets showing in the tight maternity shirt.

Bruce blinked as he looked at the bump. Once. Twice. Then turned his penetrating gaze to the rest of Jason. “Ah okay, I understand.” He said less to his omega pup and more to the table.

“What’s to understand?” Dick ground out.

“Jason has clearly come home to discuss his options. With all my resources through the foundation I’ll be able to find a suitable home for them. That or he wants his pack close while undergoing an abortion.” He seemed so sure of himself. Laying out the plans he’s making as if they were gospel.

He began to rub at his bump. Reminding himself they were as safe as he could make them. His triplets are safe and he’s safe with Slade at his side. “That’s not why I came home. I figured you had a right to know I was pregnant and to explain why I’d not be coming back for a while.” Jason manages to keep his voice steady through sheer force of will. All that time around Kyle and his dad’s having a positive effect for once.

“Jay-lad, be serious. You can’t raise triplets, especially without a mate and so far from the pack. Let’s discuss your more viable options instead of you being your usual self.” Bruce says.

Jason sits there speechless until he feels Slade squeeze his hand, reminding him he’s there and that he’s not alone. “In case you were all being oblivious instead of just obtuse, Slade is my mate and we’re keeping these kids.”

Tim and Damian snort a laugh, quickly covering it behind their hands. Dick isn’t so lucky at hiding his reaction. Jumping from the table, chair falling to the floor. “No. No, no, no, absolutely not. _He_ is not going to be your mate.” The sour note that had dissipated while Bruce laid out his plans swells back up full force.

“He’s right Jason. Slade isn’t going to be your mate, we won’t allow you to mate someone we’ve not approved. So, you come home with us, we’ll forget how reckless you’ve been and get you an abortion. Then, if you’re so set on finding a mate we’ll find you one better suited to you.” Bruce reaches for Jason and that’s when he finally snaps.

A fierce omega growl fills the room. The younger Wayne’s and the partners present drop their heads in submission. Fearing upsetting the pack omega any more than he already is.

“Listen closely Bruce,” the omega growl stays in his voice. A sure sigh to anyone that someone has fucked up. You don’t piss of an omega, especially a pregnant omega, without fearing their retribution. “Slade and I have been together for years, we’ve been mated for just over two, I am keeping these pups and you can either get onboard or this will be the last time we see each other. I know you’ve all been dense the past decade and haven’t noticed the lack of feedback between us, but we don’t have a pack bond. Not since I realised how controlling you’d all been. I suggest you think about if I really mean that much to you.”

He wants to leave. He wants to get back on the jet and get back to their nest. Curl up in the safety of their home and worry about nothing. He wants Slade and only Slade around him. That’s not possible yet, if he leaves they’ll just follow. They would always follow.

There is clear concentration on Bruce and Dick’s faces as the alphas test their pack bonds. Shock appearing when they realise they can’t feel Jason. Recognition replacing it when they realise how long they’ve not been feeling the constant sadness and fear that’s usually present when they’re feeling Jason through the bond.

Dick goes to round on Slade, clearly intending to blame him when Bruce raises a hand. The pack second falling into line with his pack alpha.

“Fine. If you wish to keep these children and ruin your life, we will not stop you. However, we will not be there when your life falls apart as it always does. You may return for holidays, as usual, except we will not allow Slade into our home. You want us to make a choice, this is it.” Bruce sounds firm, his shifted plan laid out as if he expects Jason to pick them.

“My life hasn’t fallen apart since I left for Stanford, not once have I been scared or upset while there. When I came back was a different matter. If those are your conditions Bruce then I thank you for all you’ve done for me and I wish you and your pack the best. I will not be returning for holidays, not unless my whole pack can come, just as you’d allow any of the others to.” He can’t say goodbye. Jason can’t stand the idea of being around them a second longer.

Standing and walking out the restaurant. Slade at his back, protecting him from this pack who’d only ever sought to control and belittle him. Push his wants aside in favour of their own desires.

Just as the door is about to swing shut he hears the truth finally come out. The plans Dick had made of Jason being nothing more than his and Wally’s broodmare so they won’t have to find a surrogate. A way for them to deal with ruts without having to waste time and energy preparing to take a knot so often. Just a set of holes to be used at the end of the day.

Any love he might have once held for the older alpha burns away in that instant. Jason isn’t some common mutt to be used and abused just because he was found on the street. He’s a fucking Jaguar, so much more than any of the domesticated fuckers inside the restaurant. He isn’t just a body to use for a rut. Jason knows he deserves love as much as any of them. Him finding it should have been a happy thing for them, instead they’re annoyed he’s taken their future plans away.

Not checking into the hotel is the best idea he’s ever had, Jason decides as he settles into the car. The ride back to the airport seeming longer than the journey away from it. Slade’s weight at his side the only thing stopping him from spiralling into a pit of self-hatred.

Six months, or twenty-eight weeks, into the pregnancy Jason began to go into labour. His triplets had decided they were coming and nothing the doctors did would stop them. As such he was rushed in for a c-section to prevent distress to mother and pups. Grant was born at 3am on November 30th weighing 1lb 5oz, the largest of the three. Next came Joey, two minutes later and weighing just shy of a pound. Finally was Rose two minutes after that. Her weight sitting between the pair at 1lb 2oz.

The triplets were rushed off to the NICU while Jason was sewn up. Slade sitting by his mate’s head and overwrought with anxiety for his mate and their pups. It was all too early. They hadn’t even begun buying anything. Both too scared to do so until after the seventh month had begun to prevent heartbreak if the triplets didn’t make it.

The first time the pair got to hold any of their pups it was with Grant three weeks later. Their pup so tiny, hooked up to wires and tubing that had to be adjusted by the nurses for them to just hold their child. None of that mattered in the face of getting to hold one of them. The sheer joy flooding them at that moment too impossible to contain.

It took another two months of complications and steady weight gain before Grant and Rose were allowed home. Their health as close to perfect as two very premature babies could be.

After spending no time at the house the couple had expected to flounder when they got back. Instead they found the triplets room ready and their friends littered around the house. Roy and Artemis, two of Jason’s closest friends, had decided to move in to help the couple, while everyone else had pitched in in getting it ready for two of the pups to come home. Clothes, cots, and enough bottles and formula to feed an army stacked into the house.

It made the transition easier. Especially as Jason still spent every day at the hospital with little Joey. Their smallest pup having to deal with infection after infection and making the couple believe he’d not be coming home.

Until the day he did.

Joey couldn’t cry, unlike his siblings who’d scream their little lungs out if they could, an infection damaging his voice box before he’d even gotten a chance to use it. Just because he was quiet though didn’t mean he couldn’t get his needs across. Using his little fists or his siblings to communicate for him.

It was a hectic and trying time. Learning to manage three pups while juggling work. Still, they persevered.

Jason’s publisher had offered him a break from his writing deadline, pushing it back by a year to enable him time to recover and finalise the book for editing. Slade’s job was as CEO of a security company dealing in military assets and large scale public events. The CEO was able to grant himself a few months off to help, allowing the firm to ring twice a day with any issues and turning his phone off once they’d reached that limit.

No news came from Gotham.

The birth announcement had been very public. Jason’s books so popular that he had a global following for his murder mystery and fantasy series. Just as he’d built with his romance novels. His fans as invested in his pregnancy as his found family, at least that’s how it felt some days.

The family thought they’d seen the last of the Gotham pack until a knock at the door came a year and a half after the birth...


End file.
